


А тем временем там, на Итаке

by medb



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Duty, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hitsuzen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон. Время для Шаорана в его путешествии тянется медленнее, чем для Сакуры в ее мире. В какой-то момент уже взрослая Сакура, на которой лежит ответственность перед ее народом и перед династией, понимает, что дальше так продолжаться не может, и сообщает об этом Шаорану через Ватануки. Какова цена Неизбежности и Предназначения?</p>
            </blockquote>





	А тем временем там, на Итаке

**Author's Note:**

> Название – цитата из песни группы «Зимовье Зверей».
> 
> Идея текста возникла на основе заявки №20 IV тура на **Clamp Fetish** : _«Шаоран/Сакура. Время для Шаорана тянется медленнее, чем для Сакуры в ее мире. В какой-то момент уже взрослая 25-летняя девушка понимает, что такая "судьба", в лице Шаорана, которому еще нет и двадцати, ее не устраивает и сообщает об этом Шаорану через Ватануки. Мысли Шаорана по этому поводу и способы уйти от реальности произошедшего»._

_И еще было у мамы в характере что-то такое… ну, прямо поразительное, почти волшебное. Я вам сейчас попытаюсь объяснить. Знаете, бывают такие ящички. Откроешь один, а в нем – другой, а в другом – третий. И всегда остается еще один ящичек про запас, сколько ты ни открывай.  
 **Джеймс Барри «Питер Пэн»**_

 

Струи воды мелодично звенели, разбиваясь об осколки мраморных плит. Мелкие искристые брызги взлетали к потолку, влажными точками оседая на тонком белом шелке парадной накидки.  
Сакура невольно вздрогнула от холода и потерла озябшие локти. Потом выпрямилась, расправила плечи и уверенно шагнула вниз по скользким ступеням. Текучая вода была универсальным проводником магической силы, так всегда говорила мама.  
Подол быстро намок и тяжело обвис, прилипая к бедрам. Церемониальная подвеска из множества золотых пластинок сползала на лоб, и девушка тряхнула головой, отбрасывая с глаз отросшую челку. Дыхание вырывалось изо рта облачками легкого пара, световые блики от воды причудливой вязью плясали на белых стенах.  
Сколько прошло лет, но руины древнего храма не изменились ни капли, словно время здесь застыло давным-давно, и даже вода на самом деле не текла, а висела в воздухе.  
Кажется, когда-то именно так и было.  
Сакура дошла до середины бассейна, раскинула руки в стороны и сосредоточилась. Магия синеватыми струями потекла сквозь ее тело, как живительные соки по стволу дерева, снизу вверх, и выплеснулась из глаз, закружив вихрем под куполом храма. Радужные краски заметались клубком света, складываясь в невероятные узоры, за которыми невозможно было уследить взглядом, а потом мощный поток чистой энергии устремился к окулусу высоко над головой, слился с лучами солнечного солнца – и рассеялся где-то в небе.  
Девушка медленно выдохнула и покачнулась. Ей показалось, что прошла едва ли пара секунд, так стремительно вырвалась из нее магическая сила, но на самом деле миновало не меньше часа. Ноги совсем закоченели.  
Она дрожащими ладонями зачерпнула пригоршню льдистой воды и плеснула на щеки. На мгновение ее отражение показалось лицом шестилетней девочки, большеглазой и наивной, впервые пришедшей в храм на церемонию, но крупная капля разбила этот образ концентрическими кругами, и отражение стало почти на двадцать лет старше.  
Сакура выбралась из воды и позволила себе немного передохнуть, прежде чем выйти из храма к своему народу.  
Ослепительный солнечный свет щедрым потоком лился на пустыню, превращая рыжий песок в золотой. Сухой горячий воздух пах дымом дурманных благовоний, от которых кружилась голова.  
Невысокий полноватый мастер церемоний в красно-белой мантии – до сих пор непривычно было видеть его на месте Юкито – неуклюже преклонил колено и протянул ей серебряный посох:  
– Ваше Величество.  
Сакура слегка наклонила голову и сомкнула пальцы на теплом гладком металле.  
В то же мгновение на горизонте соткалась из пустоты тяжелая темная полоса облаков, и раздался первый, еще очень далекий и слабый, раскат грома.  
– Сезон засухи окончен! – торжественно возвестил мастер церемоний, вскинув руки к небу.  
Застывшая в ожидании толпа разразилась ликующими многоголосыми криками.  
Сакура растерянно улыбнулась, принимая благодарность своего народа и больше всего желая оказаться сейчас в совсем другом месте. Потом увидела в навершии посоха свое искаженное отражение и беззвучно прошептала непослушными губами:  
– С Днем рождения.

*

Окна ее покоев выходили на восток, на огромные крылоподобные руины. Тяжелые арочные створки были распахнуты, и горячий ветер колыхал легкие бледно-голубые занавески, делая их похожими на струи воды.  
Между окнами стояла огромная посеребренная клетка размером с платяной шкаф – подарок брата. В дальнем углу клетки на тонкой жердочке из слоновой кости сидели две птицы. Темно-зеленые перья, рыжеватые кончики крыльев, ярко-красные загнутые клювы.  
Попугаи-неразлучники.  
Эти птицы не обращали внимания на людей – ни на слуг, ни на саму Сакуру. Девушке невыносимо было видеть их в клетке, она пару раз специально оставляла дверцу открытой, хотя одновременно понимала, что попугайчикам не выжить в пустыне – однако они даже не попытались улететь. Им не было дела ни до кого, кроме друг друга, они казались гостями извне обыденного мира, которые сами творят себе свой собственный мир.  
Неделю назад они начали вить гнездо, и мама посоветовала положить в клетку побольше веточек, кусочков коры и травинок.  
Сакура читала в одной книге, что пара неразлучников всегда держится вместе, оправдывая свое название. Им свойственна крепкая взаимная привязанность, самец и самка стараются не отдаляться друг от друга дальше пределов слышимости голоса. Долгое время считалось, что в случае гибели партнера вторая птица чахнет и умирает от тоски… Однако это была всего лишь красивая легенда. Для сохранения вида требуется обязательное продолжение рода, поэтому оставшийся в живых неразлучник со временем находит себе новую пару и строит другое гнездо.  
Сакура присела на мягкий пуф перед зеркалом и провела расческой по волосам. Они сильно отросли и мешались, липли к шее, не желали держаться в прическе. Девушка время от времени порывалась снова обрезать их – но брат говорил, что ей идет так, хотя обычно его нельзя было назвать щедрым на комплименты.  
Она смотрела на себя в зеркало – и не могла поверить, что настолько сильно изменилась.  
Отчего-то вдруг вспомнилась мягкая, печальная улыбка отца, и далеким эхом прозвучали в ушах его прощальные слова: «Верь своему сердцу».  
Сакура повзрослела. Опыт чужого путешествия, опыт чужой жизни сплелись с ее собственным опытом, под руководством матери и Юкито она в полной мере овладела своей магической силой. Перестала быть обузой, которую требовалось постоянно спасать и защищать.  
Но дни стремительно летели мимо, жаркие, липкие и пустые. Время утекало, как проточная вода, оставляя после себя только осадок из горечи разочарований.  
Она чувствовала себя обманутой. Словно кто-то поманил в сказку – и в последний момент сменил жанр.  
Сакура поднялась на ноги и решительным шагом приблизилась к окну.  
– Цит-цит-цит! – настороженно завопили пронзительными голосами попугайчики, напуганные резким движением.  
Девушка оперлась ладонями на подоконник и полной грудью вдохнула раскаленный воздух пустыни, щуря глаза от яркого белого солнца.  
Она – жрица и королева. Вся ее жизнь – обязательства перед ее народом.

*

Зеленоватые струи воды медленно закручивались спиралью, и в их глубине слабо мерцало что-то далекое, забытое и очень важное…  
– Ваше Величество, Вы слушаете? – донесся сквозь дымку полудремы хриплый старческий голос.  
Сакура вздрогнула и поспешила заверить:  
– Да-да, конечно.  
Большой зал, где обычно проходили заседания Совета, был освещен множеством свечей, отчего казалось, что помещение заполонила стая светлячков. За широко распахнутыми створками, ведущими на парадную галерею, стремительно догорал красно-рыжий закат.  
Сакура незаметно потерла глаза, сделав вид, будто поправляет подвески, и выпрямилась. До сих пор казалось странным, даже диким, неправильным сидеть на троне своих предков, во главе длинного дубового стола, вдоль которого расположились советники, многие из которых помнили правление еще ее деда.  
Один из них, длиннобородый и лысый, мастер сельского хозяйства, сухо откашлялся и продолжил:  
– Последствия засухи удалось успешно нейтрализовать, но в южных районах все еще существует нехватка продовольствия…  
– Нужно обеспечить всех нуждающихся за счет казны, – не дожидаясь продолжения, сказала Сакура.  
– Вы уверены? – тут же встрепенулся казначей.  
Она в ответ под столом стиснула в кулаках тонкую ткань юбки, но решительно кивнула.  
Советники переглянулись, и Сакура на мгновение ощутила себя рядом с ними совсем маленькой и неопытной девочкой, но они не стали возражать и продолжили обсуждение.  
Сердце грызли одиночество и тоска, она заставляла себя внимательно вслушиваться, но все чрезвычайно важные по мнению Совета вопросы скользили по краю ее сознания, не задевая душевных струн… Пока мастер внешней политики, иссохший и морщинистый, не обратился прямо к ней:  
– Ваше Величество, – он пару мгновений пожевал сухими губами, словно решаясь, потом уверенно и неторопливо продолжил: – На прошлой неделе Вам исполнилось двадцать пять лет. Вам не кажется, что… Вам пора уже подумать о замужестве? Прошу великодушно простить мне мою дерзость, мы всего лишь обеспокоены будущим королевства и династии.  
Остальные советники дружно закивали.  
Сакура почувствовала, как в животе скручивается холодный болезненный комок, и жаркий вечерний воздух вдруг показался невыносимо душным и жидким.  
– Поверьте, мы все понимаем, – с готовностью подхватил казначей. – Мы помним Вашего, так сказать, друга детства, этого примечательного молодого человека. Мы ни в коем случае ни умаляем его исключительных заслуг перед нашим королевством, но…  
– Он ведь навещал нас со своими спутниками около года назад? – перебил мастер сельского хозяйства и задумчиво погладил длинную бороду. – Если не ошибаюсь, ему в тот момент как раз исполнилось шестнадцать. А Вам уже было двадцать четыре. К тому же, кажется, он не может долгое время оставаться в нашем мире.  
Сакура стиснула пальцы так, что побелели костяшки, сравнявшись цветом с шелком юбки.  
Закат полностью догорел, и небо стало беспроглядно черным – но девушке казалось, что в ее мыслях воцарилась еще более абсолютная чернота.  
– Ваше Величество, Вы – последняя из рода. И на Ваших плечах лежит долг продолжить династию, по возможности сохранив благородную чистоту крови. Ваш избранник должен быть опытным, зрелым человеком, с рождения воспитанным в аристократической среде, способным разделить с Вами бремя заботы о королевстве, – наставительно подытожил казначей и откинулся на стуле, с удовлетворенным видом переплетя пальцы на объемистом животе.  
Горький комок подступил к горлу.  
Последняя из рода, последняя из рода – леденящим эхом заметалось в голове.  
Четыре года назад Фуджитака серьезно заболел, и ни целители, ни жрецы не могли понять причину его недуга. Но сухой и жаркий климат Клоу стал губителен для короля, поэтому он передал бразды правления своему старшему сыну, а сам переехал в союзную северную страну Чо. Разумеется, его верная супруга отправилась вместе с ним.  
Родители часто писали письма, рассказывали о своей спокойной жизни в уединенном горном городке, но этого было недостаточно. Сакуре мучительно не хватало их внимания, их мудрости, их ласковых ответов на все вопросы.  
Тойя показал себя достойным правителем – Сакура заранее знала, что он будет именно таким, благодаря хранившимся в ее сердце воспоминаниям другой Сакуры. И рядом с ним всегда был Юкито, готовый подсказать, ненавязчиво успокоить, умерить пыл юного короля…  
Но три месяца назад они оба вместе с малой свитой отправились с дружественным визитом в соседнюю страну – и на обратном пути их караван исчез. Не осталось ни следов, ни вещей, ни свидетелей… Они просто словно растворились в разреженном воздухе пустыни. Едва не разразился жуткий международный скандал, грозивший войной, однако усилиями магической проекции королевы Надесико дело все же удалось уладить миром, хотя отношения между странами стали натянутыми до предела.  
Фуджитака по-прежнему не мог вернуться, и взять власть в свои руки пришлось Сакуре.  
И с каждым днем надежды на возвращение Тойи становилось все меньше.

*

Миры переплетаются в своем бесконечном многообразии, накладываясь, сливаясь и раскалываясь, повторяя друг друга и проживая различные варианты одних и тех же событий. Двойники живут, даже не подозревая о существовании своих копий, и лишь путешественникам очевидны чудеса многомерных измерений.  
Время в мирах течет по-разному.  
И путешественники могут в ходе своих странствий прожить совсем иной временной отрезок, чем те, кто безвылазно остается в своем собственном мире.  
Отец может отправиться путешествовать и вернуться домой, когда его внук будет уже стариком. Ребенок может пропасть с глаз матери всего на мгновение, а по возвращении оказаться ее ровесником.  
И Сакура, всегда мечтавшая о путешествиях, которых ей не досталось, чувствовала себя так, словно время проносится мимо нее, как быстротечная река, и нет возможности добраться к берегу, на котором сияет охранительный маяк.  
Неразлучники негромко щебетали в своей огромной клетке, крепко прижавшись друг к другу пернатыми боками в поисках близости и тепла. Сакура сидела на подоконнике и вертела в пальцах крупное, сочно-желтое яблоко с прочной блестящей кожурой.  
Ей так хотелось своими собственными глазами хоть раз увидеть красные яблоки других миров… ей мечталось, чтобы и на ее долю выпала хоть капля тех приключений, которые довелось пережить другой Сакуре…  
Но она – королева. И превыше всего – долг.  
Время течет по-разному. И жизнь в мирах тоже проходит по-разному.  
А люди – люди всегда обречены меняться с течением времени.  
Внизу в ночном саду послышался какой-то возбужденный шум, замелькали факелы, но у Сакуры уже не было никаких душевных сил разбираться. Она сползла с подоконника, выронив из пальцев яблоко, подошла к кровати и навзничь упала на подушки, слабо пахнувшие вишневым цветом.  
Порой ей казалось, что она лежит глубоко на дне безжизненного озера и смотрит вверх, сквозь глухую толщу воды и сквозь застывшее время.  
Она прерывисто выдохнула и закрыла глаза.

*

Вокруг царила абсолютная пустая чернота – ни верха, ни низа, никакой поверхности под ногами и никакого неба над головой. Никаких звуков и никаких запахов.  
Чувствуя, как гулко колотится в груди сердце, Сакура повернулась и неторопливо направилась к единственной точке света, мерцавшей вдалеке.  
Она шла долго, а может, наоборот, всего мгновение, но эта точка вдруг увеличилась и превратилась в Ватануки. Бледный, сосредоточенный, в простой белой юкате, он сидел в черной пустоте и выжидающе смотрел прямо перед собой разноцветными глазами.  
Так странно было видеть его неизменившимся, словно для него не прошло даже пары дней. Он теперь выглядел значительно младше самой Сакуры, все еще оставался подростком, только глаза его были усталыми и безвозрастными. И чужая нежность в ее памяти заставляла болезненно сжаться сердце, призывая обнять, спрятать, погладить по волосам и сказать, что все будет хорошо.  
Он моргнул и медленно поднял голову, удивленно спросил:  
– Сакура-сан? Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Она сцепила руки за спиной, чтобы удержаться от непрошеных прикосновений, и решительно кивнула:  
– Ватануки-кун… Не мог бы ты передать кое-что Шаорану?

*

Спустя все это время Шаорану так и не удалось понять, в чем же заключается прелесть алкоголя. Горькая, обжигающая горло вода, из-за которой в голове появляется мутный туман, мешающий мыслить связно и принимать рациональные решения…  
Он устало вздохнул, потер слезившиеся глаза и решительно отставил пустой стакан в сторону. Потом сложил локти на выскобленной барной стойке, пристроил на них голову и устремил взгляд на ближайшую трещину в столешнице. Она была очень глубокая, извилистая и напоминала букву «S». А четыре другие трещинки рядом были похожи на иероглиф «дерево».  
Усатый бармен, тщательно протиравший стаканы грязным полотенцем (Шаорану порой начинало казаться, что эти стаканы и полотенца – во всех мирах одинаковые), время от времени бросал на раннего гостя задумчивые взгляды. В баре было полупусто: время близилось к шести утра, и большинство посетителей разошлись по домам еще пару часов назад, остались только двое вдрызг пьяных мужчин в деловых костюмах в дальнем углу и сосредоточенно возившая шваброй по танцполу уборщица в ярко-синем комбинезоне.  
– Что, парень, с любовью поди проблемы? – заговорил наконец бармен, ставя на стойку новый стакан и целую бутылку виски. – Все вы, молодежь, именно на этом зациклены...  
Шаоран стиснул зубы, но усилием воли промолчал.  
Похоже, бармены тоже во всех мирах были одинаковые – настойчивые, болтливые и охочие до чужих душевных тайн. Ну, или в перечне их служебных обязанностей просто значилась графа «помощь психоаналитика для подгулявших гостей».  
– Бросила она тебя? Не печалься, найдешь себе новую, еще лучше! – продолжал излагать прописные истины бармен, важно покачивая головой. – Ты парень видный, сразу ясно, что толковый, пьешь явно с горя и очень редко, я такие вещи сразу вижу, так что любая девица будет рада отдать тебе свое сердце – ну, и не только сердце, если ты понимаешь, о чем я!  
Он подмигнул, наполнил стакан, подтолкнул к клиенту и отошел к другому краю стойки.  
Шаоран медленно выдохнул и крепко зажмурился.  
Столько миров… Столько пережитых приключений… После начала второго путешествия для них прошло четыре года, но они выдались такими насыщенными, такими интенсивными, полными самых разных событий, открытий, опасностей, что ощущение времени совсем стерлось. Казалось, что прошло лет десять, если не больше. Однако тело Шаорана по-прежнему отставало от его психологического возраста – ведь сначала ему дважды пришлось прожить отрезок с семи до четырнадцати лет… потом временная петля разомкнулась, и началось второе путешествие, лишенное нормальных календарей и часов…  
Последний раз он видел Сакуру два года назад – если точнее, семьсот двадцать один день назад – когда они случайно оказались в мире Клоу вместо планировавшегося Хансина. Волшебная сережка Моконы дала сбой, но это было стопроцентно счастливое совпадение, и воспоминания о трех проведенных во дворце днях остались в памяти Шаорана ярким солнцем и мелодичным смехом.  
А теперь…  
Он резко подхватил стакан с виски и ополовинил одним глотком, тут же захрипев и закашлявшись, с трудом удержавшись от желания сплюнуть.  
Они путешествовали так долго, что постепенно это путешествие начинало казаться бесконечным – и бесполезным. Бесцельным. Лишенным всякого рационального смысла.  
Бармен повозился с пультом и включил небольшой телевизор в стене над барной стойкой. Передавали первый утренний выпуск новостей, в котором с восторгом говорилось о подготовке к свадьбе местной наследной принцессы и о важности заключаемого политического союза.  
Все мысли были какие-то отстраненные и пустые, потому что думать не хотелось.  
Шаоран расплатился и медленно сполз с высокого стула, сам толком не зная, куда собирается идти. Покачнулся и обхватил руками гудящую голову.  
И именно в это мгновение входная дверь бара вдруг распахнулась, с грохотом врезавшись в стену.  
Двое пьяных в углу лениво приподняли головы. Уборщица от неожиданности выронила ведро, расплескав по полу грязную воду.  
– Пуууууу!!! – звонкий вопль перекрыл радостный голос диктора, и что-то мягкое, размером с волейбольный мяч врезалось в солнечное сплетение Шаорана, вышибив из него весь воздух. – Мокона первая, Мокона первая!  
В дверном проеме появился Фай, одетый в драные джинсы и клетчатую рубашку, упер кулаки в бедра и с довольной усмешкой воскликнул:  
– Ага, вот ты где!  
Мимо него решительно протиснулся Курогане, тоже в джинсах и в кожаной байкерской куртке (спустя столько лет путешествий по мирам они научились правильно подбирать местную одежду и даже на всякий случай припасли себе каждый небольшой походный гардероб), тяжелым шагом приблизился к Шаорану, молча вскинул его на плечо и развернулся к выходу.  
Мир перевернулся, закружился, и все тревожные мысли куда-то пропали – видимо, вытряхнулись из головы.  
– Мы заплатим за дверь, просто Куро-пон сильно беспокоился! – жизнерадостно сообщила бармену Мокона.  
Упомянутая дверь со скрипом покачнулась и сорвалась с петель.

*

– Брат!!!  
Сакура не была уверена, откуда у нее в легких взялось достаточно воздуха для крика, потому что дыхание вдруг разом перехватило.  
Невозможно… Не может быть… Неужели?..  
Она встала на рассвете и, не дожидаясь слуг, спустилась в тронный зал, мысленно готовясь к очередному разговору с Советом.  
Чтобы обнаружить там Тойю. Живого, бодрого, совершенно здорового на вид, если не считать уже поджившей царапины на лбу, с предельно недовольным выражением лица и нахмуренными бровями. Впрочем, при виде сестры его лицо просветлело, и он приветственно махнул рукой:  
– А! Извини, что заставил поволноваться. Мы случайно попали в оставшуюся с давней поры временную ловушку, и нас занесло в параллельный мир… ну, это долгая история… но Юкито вчера наконец нашел способ вернуться, так что… вот они мы! Не хотели будить тебя ночью, решили дождаться утра…  
Жрец, стоявший за спинкой трона, мягко улыбнулся ей и поправил очки перебинтованными пальцами.  
Сакура покачнулась, с трудом сглотнула, а потом мир перед глазами помутнел и размылся, и она со всех ног бросилась вперед, едва не запутавшись в длинной юбке, обхватила брата за пояс, почти упав ему на колени и уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь.  
И разрыдалась.  
Громко, навзрыд, испуганно и отчаянно, так, что все ее тело сотрясли судороги.  
– Эй, эй! – всполошился Тойя, растерянно и неловко похлопывая ее по спине. – Все хорошо! Ты что?! Эй, ну правда, успокойся…  
Сакура помотала головой и дрожащими губами улыбнулась сквозь слезы.  
Что же ей делать?

*

В комнате было темно и тихо. Внизу, в парадных покоях дворца, еще продолжалось празднование, посвященное чудесному возвращению пропавшего короля. Но Сакура призналась, что у нее заболела голова, и ушла спать пораньше.  
Попугайчики с негромким воркованием чистили друг другу перышки.  
Мысли в голове текли размеренно и спокойно, как воды глубокой реки. Сакура сидела на кровати, подтянув колени к груди, и перебирала в пальцах бахрому своей церемониальной накидки.  
Ночное небо за окном пестрело крошечными искрами далеких звезд.  
Интересно, а какие созвездия светят в других мирах?  
Она вздохнула и легла, по-кошачьи свернувшись клубком, но в это самое мгновение вдруг раздался резкий стук в балконную дверь.  
Которая была на пятом этаже.  
Сакура подскочила с гулко колотившимся от неожиданности сердцем. Вгляделась в смутный силуэт за стеклом – и бросилась к балконной двери, поспешно повернула ручку, дернула створку на себя…  
На балконе стоял Фай. Облаченный в знакомый сине-белый костюм, который ему подарили когда-то в Клоу, он широко улыбался, и в голубых глазах отражались искры звезд. За его спиной возвышалась темная фигура Курогане, привычно излучавшая спокойствие и силу.  
Ослепительной молнией мелькнула мысль, что Сакура теперь выглядит их ровесницей.  
– Но… как… почему… – с трудом выдавила она, схватившись рукой за створку двери, потому что колени подкосились.  
– Здравствуй, Сакура-чан! – еще шире улыбнулся Фай. – Мы получили твое послание.  
А потом он привычным жестом сдернул тяжелый плащ с плеч Курогане – тот в ответ только раздраженно закатил глаза – и деловито укутал Сакуру, как в одеяло, так плотно, что она не могла пошевелиться.  
– Фай-сан, что происходит?! – потрясенно выдохнула она, широко распахнув глаза.  
А маг посмотрел на нее со спокойной и чуть лукавой улыбкой – такой знакомой, что Сакура вдруг снова ощутила себя маленькой девочкой и вспомнила чужие воспоминания – с легкостью подхватил ее на руки, подмигнул и торжественно заявил:  
– Похищение невесты!  
Сердце замерло и тут же заколотилось снова, быстро-быстро и восторженно-тревожно.  
Фай деловито передал ее в руки Курогане, потом вскинул ладони и начертил прямо в воздухе цепочку переливчатых сине-сиреневых символов. Взметнулся теплый ветер, подхватил всех троих с балкона и медленно, торжественно опустил на землю.  
К Шаорану.  
К запрокинувшему голову вверх Шаорану, юному и одновременно очень взрослому, к Шаорану, которому теперь на вид было восемнадцать, к Шаорану, на лице которого были написаны ожидание, надежда, страх, верность…  
И Неизбежность.  
Та самая, которую постоянно ощущала в своем сердце сама Сакура.  
Мокона вскочила на макушку Шаорану и затанцевала, радостно напевая:  
– Сакура! Сакура теперь будет путешествовать с нами!  
Потом волшебная зверушка взлетела вверх и приземлилась на грудь девушке. Та с трудом выпутала руки из плаща и крепко прижала к себе Мокону, ощутив под пальцами ее теплый мягкий мех.  
Они плавно приземлились. Фай забрал Мокону, а Курогане шагнул вперед и решительно пихнул Сакуру в руки Шаорану, лаконично проворчав:  
– Твое – носи сам.  
И весь мир вокруг словно застыл, перестал существовать и иметь значение.  
Потому что они снова были вместе. И она снова смотрела в знакомые, незаменимые и незабываемые светло-карие глаза.  
А где-то глубоко внутри весело хихикнула маленькая Сакура-девочка, непосредственно болтая в воздухе босыми ногами, и пропела: «О да, семь лет – такая сокрушительная разница в возрасте! Это, безусловно, достойная причина, чтобы отказаться от человека, который ради тебя еще ребенком отрекся от своей семьи и изменил течение истории всех миров!»  
– А теперь поспешим! – с довольным видом хлопнул в ладоши Фай. – Сората и Араши из мира Хансин как раз обещали подготовить свадебную церемонию! По всем правилам, недаром ведь Араши была когда-то жрицей!

*

– Я убью того засранца, который оказал дурное влияние на мою сестру!!!  
Юкито поднял взгляд от древнего манускрипта, вопросительно посмотрел на взъерошенного, раскрасневшегося от ярости короля и мягко спросил:  
– Что случилось?  
Тойя неразборчиво что-то прорычал, а потом пихнул ему в руки полоску рисовой бумаги, тонко пахнувшей вишневым цветом.  
Изящным легким почерком на ней было выведено: «Вернусь с наследником».

 

_1 августа 2012_


End file.
